Opportunity
by Inuyasha
Summary: Death Note RaitoxL Rating will change. Raito is up to something bad again. Will L be able to escape? Can the police figure it out on their own? More to follow.
1. Entrapment

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Author's Notes: Those who know me, know that I don't write often. But this idea would not leave! Rejoice! Lol. I know that Raito seems out of character here. I dunno. He gets kinda wild sometimes in the manga, ya know? Well, let me know what you think. That way I can make it better.

Title: Opportunities

Author: Inuyasha

Prologue

"When opportunity knocks, answer the door."

He pulled the door closed behind himself quietly. With silent steps, he approached the unconscious body lying on the floor in an awkward sprawl. His hands stroked at a more leisurely pace through the wild hair; checking carefully once more for any hidden bugs. Mustn't waste this opportunity by simple carelessness. "Perhaps I should just take the clothes off?" He muttered with a smirk. A low chuckle from behind greeted that idea.

He sat back on his heels, cradling his chin in one hand as the other strayed curiously over the unconscious teen's chest. He's fairly handsome when he's asleep, he mused idly. Those shadows under his eyes aren't as prominent. The stomach pulled away as fingers brushed lightly. Hmm, a ticklish spot.

"So what are you going to do now, Raito?" The voice asked from the vicinity of the door.

He smiled slightly. "He humiliated me. Now, it's my turn." His eyes flicked to his underworld companion. "I'm going to reap my reward."

Author Notes: Short, I know. There's more on the way. I just took some time out to put this piece up real quick. goes back to writing


	2. Motives

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. If I did, it would be shounen-ai.

Author Notes: Okay, this chapter is longer. I hope you enjoy. L is kinda quiet. We'll know his thoughts soon enough. He is SO difficult to write. I'm trying to make him intelligent, but have his thoughts interspersed with random bits.

Author: Inuyasha

Title: Opportunity

Chapter 1: Precautions

L swam to consciousness slowly. This in itself warned him that something was amiss. Normally, he had trouble sleeping and would waken instantly at the slightest provocation. This was no normal sleep. He struggled against the woolen binds of darkness that threatened to pull him under. Hazily, his mind came into working order. Keeping his eyes closed and his breathing regular, he took a few moments to access his situation. He was lying on a hard, flat surface that leeched the warmth from his body. Straining his ears, he could detect the breathing pattern of one other person in the room. There was a faint rumbling in the air.

The last thing he remembered was walking down 124 street to the ice cream shop. He really enjoyed the black cherry sundae with mint leaves. He was passing the house with all those trees in the yard (red maple, maintained by a divorced woman with 3rd year twin boys who were members of the Kantou soccer league.) when he heard a loud shuffling noise behind him. He remembered that his attacker was 5'll, wearing a green jacket with a hood, had sandy brown hair, and wore black gloves that pressed a cloth over his nose. Chloroform. Smelled like fermented pineapple.

He opened his eyes and was greeted by a familiar face. "Raito-kun."

"Hello L-kun." Raito replied politely and struck.

L struggled with sluggish limbs in a futile attempt to place distance between them, but was still under the affects of the chloroform. Sure hands wrenched his arms behind him. A knee pressed against his spine with increasing pressure as he arched away. Smooth leather tightened around his wrists and his eyes widened as his legs were bent backward.

"There." Raito gave the bindings a rough tug, toppling L onto his side. He looked over the boy appreciatively. With his wrists and ankles bound together behind his back, there wasn't any leverage to work with. Helpless for the moment. He smiled softly.

L watched silently as Raito stalked through the room, bending down to pick up a paper-clip and put it in his pocket. He scanned his surroundings, analyzing the placement of all the furniture and materials with intense onyx eyes.

The walls were a dingy white in the semi-darkness. Looking around, it was obvious that the place had not been cared for within the year. The floor was covered in dust, small patches swept clean from their earlier struggle. There was a desk attached smoothly to the wall beside him and a door to the left and in front of him. There were two beds bolted to the linoleum floor to the right. The faint rumbling became softer and gradually faded. A train.

He deduced that he was inside a disused school infirmary or doctor office. The paper clip and linoleum flooring removed the possibility of an abandoned hotel or house.

A loud crack broke the newfound silence and glass tinkled against porcelain. L twisted his body, wrists chafing against the tight leather, and moved like a caterpillar on his side. Inch by inch, he finally was able to look at the other half of the room. There was a back door, left open so he could see in, where Raito clearing the floor of shards of glass. It was a small bathroom containing a sink and toilet. The medicine cabinet above the sink still held small jagged pieces of mirror in the corners. Nimble fingers swiftly pried them out.

No more weapon. Well, that was to be expected. He would have been disappointed if Raito hadn't thought of that possibility. Still, those mattresses could be manageable. Rip the fabric open, straighten the spring a bit, and use it to lift the catch on the belt he was tied with. He could just feel the coldness of the metal through his sleeve. Raito certainly was resourceful. He seemed to be doing this all on a whim. This didn't suite Kira's usual actions.

L contorted his body into movement again as he followed Raito's movements with his eyes. Raito walked past him and out of the first door to dispose of the shards. He could see what looked like a hallway past the door. Directly across from the infirmary door was another door. Squinting, he could make out the words on the wood. Gymnasium it read. So, he was in a school after all.

Raito paused as he entered and caught sight of L's eyes on him. He looked behind him and saw the sign. Turning back to L he raised his eyebrow. "Knowing where you are won't be of any use if you can't leave." He stated blandly.

The sandy haired boy reached for one of the mattresses.

There went that idea, L mused to himself.

Raito went back into the hallway, leaning the mattress against the wall beside the infirmary. He wasn't going to take any chances. He reached for the other mattress and carried it outside. Springs poked at his fingers from behind their thin covering. He would dispose of them later. Turning back, his eyes met with L's unblinking stare.

"How long are you going to keep me here Kira?" L asked.

"Twenty-three days." He answered with a polite nod and left, locking the door behind him.

L blinked at the door and vaguely wished he could chew on his thumb. What is the significance of twenty-three days?

Ryuuku cheered as they walked down the hallway of the old Hatori elementary school building. "That should give him something to think about," He said, "but you haven't written his name into the Death Note yet, have you? Do you know his name? Why haven't you told me?" He whined.

Raito scrunched up his nose in distaste. "Stop that. And no, I don't know his name yet, but he doesn't know that." He continued as they left the building and walked down the street.

"So what are you doing now? Are you just going to leave him there?" The shinigami asked.

"No." He explained in a bare whisper and smiled at a group of girls as he passed. "There are traces of me everywhere in there. Forensics would know that I had been the one to kidnap him. I'll keep him alive until I'm finished with him, hide the body, and clean up the mess. Right now, I'm going to the hardware store to buy some items to make his visit more comfortable."

Author's Notes: Better? Next chapter L ponders. Ack, his thinking process is going to kill me! I'm trying to make Raito think of all possibilities of escape and get rid of them methodically. He'll secure the infirmary better when he gets back from the store. Any oversights I make, please let me know!!! I'm not a genius like Raito and L. Feedback is very welcome!


	3. Perhaps

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. If I did... Then I must have given it up and had my memories erased.

Author's Notes: All right, in this chapter I try my best to imitate the thoughts and predictions that fly between L and Raito. This series is SO hard to turn into a fanfic and keep canon! Things will start to spiral out of control, as the police become involved. Raito is going to have to do some fast thinking!

You know, I just wondered... why didn't Raito think to have Raye Penber put all of his cash inside that envelope and leave it on the train for him? He's a college student. Doesn't he need money?! The only member of his family to have a job is his father. Sigh. If you're going to kill people at least TRY to get something out of it for yourself. Jeez.

Author: Inuyasha

Title: Opportunity

Chapter 2: Motives

L flexed his toes inside the loose sneakers, deep in thought. Twenty-three days. He thought back to the stacks of victim reports lying over every surface in his hotel room. In addition to time of death, he had the team research the corresponding victim's media releases that included name and picture. Each report was stored and filed away in his mind. He flipped through the pages, linking information together. Ruling out all media dates before Kira's first victim's death, he realized that the first few hundred victims died within thirty minutes of their broadcast's in the Kantou area. The shortest amount of time between a victim's face being aired on the news and subsequent death was the live broadcast of the L impostor. That was less than ten minutes into their conversation. The longest span of time between news and death was of Motomiya Hiroshi, with a length of twenty-three days. Based on this information, he could hypothesize that Kira could kill anytime between ten minutes to twenty-three days once receiving the name and face of his intended.

Raito pieced this together before I did. The likelihood of his being Kira rises every time we speak.

Yagami Raito was the one who attacked me earlier. The hair color and clothing match. Also, he has taken measures to ensure my captivity. There are four possible motives behind this.

The most likely reason is that he is Kira. As Kira, there is enmity between us. The question arises; however, of why he has captured me instead of my immediate death. Perhaps he still does not know my name. I took great measures to protect my identity. The fact that he said I only had twenty-three days to live is insinuating that he has planned my death, knowing my true name. Is this a lie? Is it a scare tactic? If not, then what reasons does he have for my continued existence?

Another possibility, as Yagami Raito, he has come to the theory that I am Kira. From his view, I hold the same characteristics to be Kira as he does. I could be creating the impossible cases that I have solved and received reputation by. I could have framed the people I have placed inside prisons around the world. I hold the same genius as Kira, but have not been suspected. If he has pieced together Kira's time frame, then it stands to reason that he has kidnapped me for observation over this period of time. Thereby, proving my guilt if the murders do not continue past the twenty-third day.

If this theory is true, then there is a flaw. If I am only being observed for twenty-three days and then released, as Kira I would be able to continue my murders without pause. If he knew of the time limit, then he would keep trapped for longer. Does he not know? Or is this theory false? If he does not know, then what is the significance of twenty-three days? It points to my first theory.

He could be a supporter of Kira. Raito-kun has a strong sense of justice; he could have abducted me in order to rid Kira of an obstacle. Without me, Kira would proceed with his plans to change the world. Why twenty-three days then? Just a random number?

Least likely of all, he could have captured me in order take my position in the investigation. I do not believe Raito-kun would do this out of envy or jealousy.

I called him Kira. He did not refute my claim.

He wiggled his toes inside his trainers. His shoes were uncomfortably warm and stuffy.

"Where is L? This must be the longest he has been absent since we arrived." Matsuda stated with a tired smile.

Aikawa glanced up with interest. Broken from his silent contemplated of the empty teacup on his lap.

"Yeah. It's been over an hour." Ukita realized after glancing at his watch.

"He must finally be getting some sleep. Kami knows he needs it!" Chief Yagami laughed. He watched the news anchors' argue about the linking traits between Kira and L. "We'll wake him if Kira makes any new moves." He continued. "Until then, let him rest."

"I could use a bit of a nap myself." Matsuda admitted. "We're all out of tea, too." He yawned.

"I'll order room-service to bring more. Earl Grey okay with everyone?" Ukita asked and received a few half-hearted grunts in return. All he got from the chief was a vague wave. He sighed and picked up the telephone. Sometimes he wondered why he chose to be a police officer. Work could get pretty dull on occasion.

L shifted restlessly. His internal clock informed him that he had been alone for forty-five minutes. His shoulders hurt and his fingers were numb. He had wiggled his way into the bathroom on the off chance that Raito had missed picking up a sliver of glass, but as he expected, there was nothing but dust. It was cold in the room, but that might just be the lack of circulation. Why did he leave by himself this afternoon? It was bad luck, he decided. He would have known if the hotel entrance were being watched.

All he had left to do was wait for Raito to come back. He knew Raito would be back soon, if he was just going to leave him here to die of dehydration then he wouldn't have bothered to break the mirror. At some point, Raito had planned to come back and untie him.

He rested his head on the cold white tiles. At least the rooms were white. Another eccentricity of his. White was... clean. A bad example, considering the amount of dust and cobwebs. Still, it was better than his hotel in a weird way. He always had to perch on his white and peach striped armchair.

He sighed. There was nothing to do. "Bored bored bored bored."

Raito hummed happily as he left the department store. Several different clothing stores and he had a range of outfits.

"You just kidnapped L and now you're going shopping for clothes?!" Ryuuku bemoaned. "Whatever happened to your genius?"

Raito snorted. "Relax. You don't know enough about the human world yet. Once the police realize that L is missing, they will ask for a listing of products that were bought today from all the stores in the area. After that, they will be checking the store cameras in the department and hardware stores to see who bought any suspicious items. This is just a precaution for if they get that far. It would be questionable if the same person went to different stores in the area, buying the things I will be getting."

"That makes sense." The shinigami nodded thoughtfully. "You really think of everything. But," he added, "How will the police know that you'll be getting that stuff today?"

Raito smirked. "They don't. For all they know, the kidnapper could be any regular mugger that just happened to choose L as a target. The chances are slim, but still there. L is just a teenager with lots of money to the public. He could have been mugged, shot, and disposed of. The police will have their hands full with this case as well as Kira's continued murders. Also, they can't let it be known that L is missing. Imagine the panic that would cause!" He gave an amused laugh.

"However," he continued, "I am still a suspect for L's disappearance. As the only fathomed Kira, I become the person with the best motive for getting rid of L. That is why I will also be buying a book and some earrings with my credit card. When the police ask me what I was doing at this time, I will answer with 'window shopping'. They will be able to check my credit card trail and know that it was true. The purchases of the book and earrings will be spaced out and from different stores in order to give the impression that I have been browsing. That will explain the length of time for my alibi."

"Oh." Ryuuku answered intelligently. They entered a clothing store fitting room.

"So, what kind of earrings do you want?" Raito asked and unbuttoned his shirt.

L jerked out of his sleepy daze when he heard the first sound of shuffling. The door opened with a click and Raito appeared with three large bags, he left two of them outside the doorway and the locked the door behind him.

Raito ignored him and opened a plastic bag. Deftly, he unwrapped the parcels from their packaging and tossed the sheets into a corner. Two fluffy beige comforters quickly followed them. Without a word, he bundled up the trash and left to retrieve another bag from the hallway.

This bag, he carried into the bathroom. Getting out a wrench, he bent underneath the sink and began dismantling the piping. Once that was done, he removed the faucet taps and tossed everything into the bag with a loud clatter of metal on metal. Taking out a screwdriver, he stripped the room of its toilet paper dispenser. That too, when into the paper bag.

L watched with round eyes as Raito closed the bathroom door, separating the two rooms. The door shuddered with a bang. L scrambled across the dusty linoleum to the far wall. Seconds later, the bathroom door shook again and fell with a resounding crash onto the floor where he had been lying. He peered from his corner through the gap where the door had been as Raito added the bolts and hinges to his collection.

Raito's eyes connected with the other boy's from across the room and smiled.

L stuffed his head into the mound of cotton sheets and breathed in their scent. He didn't like being helpless. Or toyed with.

Author's Notes: I wrote chapters one and two in one day! I'm on a roll! I started at 10 am and it's 1:54 now! Yessss! This is going pretty well so far! What do you think? Feedback wanted! You can review by clicking the 'Go' button below, or go to my user id page and email me! Either way is good. Bye now!


End file.
